


Some Might Say That It's Wrong

by Lilac_02



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Set before the beginning of the game, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: After a surprising love confession, Princess Zelda's life is turned upside down. An idea of what Zelda and Link's relationship could have looked like. Pre-calamity.





	Some Might Say That It's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy! Sorry I suck at summaries.

Some might say that it’s wrong for a mere citizen to court a princess. However, Zelda didn’t see him as a mere citizen- he was a knight, a special category of royalty that didn’t have crowns, but were tasked with protecting those with crowns. An important job.   
One day, Link let it slip that he was in love with her. The princess was conducting a simple field study, and she asked him, quietly, if he thought that she was too involved with science for a princess. Maybe she’d just been feeling a little insecure that day, or perhaps she was just having trouble ignoring the rumors and whispers about the science-obsessed princess. Nevertheless, he said no, in fact, that was one of the reasons he loved her.   
Zelda could recall that moment clearly. He had blushed deep red afterward, and she had hid her face in her hands. She asked, “Really?” and at his nod, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and confessed that she loved him in return. 

Some might say that it’s wrong to tell everyone except your own father about your relationship. However, when your father is the king, it’s a different matter. Zelda knew that if her father found out, Link would be banished from Zelda’s presence. She couldn’t let that happen. First of all, he was the sword’s chosen hero. Secondly, of course, he was her partner, and she couldn’t just let him go.   
So they kept it secret.   
They told others, of course. Nevertheless, they didn’t make a big deal of it. When they paid a visit to the Gerudo desert, Zelda mentioned to Lady Urbosa that she didn’t want to stay in Gerudo town, or else she’d have to be away from her boyfriend. When they were wandering the castle halls, the princess would slip her hand inside his, earning curious looks from other knights and castle workers. But they didn’t care. They were in love, and Zelda figured that her life was as perfect as it could be.

Some might say that it’s wrong to grow so close to someone in times of war or hardship. Zelda disagreed. When she was afraid of shadows in the dark, she need only call out to her knight, and he would arrive to hold her in his arms. When she was worried about what was to become of their kingdom, she knew she had someone by her side to comfort her.   
The princess knew that Link felt the same. He didn’t speak much, but when he did, it was to assure her that all was well, and that she would be safe with him. Sometimes, Zelda wondered if he was doing it only for her benefit, or if it reassured him, as well.   
Of course, Zelda was close to others. She had a mother/daughter kind of relationship with Lady Urbosa, and would be heartbroken if something happened to the brave Gerudo woman. Her bond with the other champions was strong, too, and she didn’t want to lose any of them. But her relationship with Link was more than a mere courtship. It was a deep bond that grew and grew over their time spent together. 

Some might say that it’s wrong to wish to change the past. But that’s all Zelda wanted when Link’s eyes fluttered shut in her arms and his heart stopped. She wished that she could change the moment when Link decided to stay and fight the guardians. And after the other knights took her brave hero away to the shrine of resurrection, she wished that she could go with him, and fall into a deep sleep as well.   
How much the princess loved her knight. And how hard it was for her to let go of him, and watch him fall into stasis in the shrine, far away from her reach.


End file.
